


One Last Time

by serineglutamic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Debatable happy ending though, I have not planned for anything, Idk where I'm going with this tbh, M/M, Romance, Some fluff parts?, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serineglutamic/pseuds/serineglutamic
Summary: Kageyama wonders if his soul will ever feel whole again.Answer: No, it won't. His senpai was always so selfish towards him after all.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I just thought of this plot for some time, though I initially wanted it for Kurotsukki and I definitely planned that one for quite a bit, but this is totally spontaneous. So maybe some parts won't flow, or won't make sense. Sorry... But I really like Oikage and I just want to inflict more pain to myself by imagining things like this :< (lol masochist much?) 
> 
> Anyways, I still hope that those of you reading this enjoy it, and feedback is very much welcome! If you liked it, please leave kudos, or comments ;u; Thank you in advance~ 
> 
> P.S. It's my first time writing about oikawa and kageyama so they won't be perfect THEY'RE SUCH GREAT AND DEEP CHARACTERS BUT I CAN'T PUT THEM IN WRITING KSNLFKDJSNVLJFDSVSD. 
> 
> P.P.S. Also I'm probably not great at the character death thing.

Tooru didn’t think his last words were going to be “ _Iwa-chan, don’t forget your extra socks!_ ” when the lights flickers out in his eyes. The phone in his hand falls, and he can’t react at all to catch it. His parents are going to yell at him for dropping his brand new birthday present. But he’ll apologize, and ask for a new one because he’s their precious brat. It’ll be fine.

But it’s not fine. Tooru’s eyes are open, but the vision fades so, so fast. There is siren blaring, and the faces of unfamiliar people looming over him, people touching his neck. Their fingers are so warm, he thinks. It tickles, but he can’t seem to move to swat their fingers away. Oh, are they checking for his pulse? This is definitely not the time. Someone should get the doctor or something…

Tooru feels like he floated away. Everything is so airy and fluffy. He smiles to himself. 

“Tooru! Hey Shittykawa! Don’t you dare die on me!” Tooru hears a familiar voice, and he is hit with a wave of pain in his torso. The sharp burn makes him want to go back to the airy feeling. He can almost guess he’s being wheeled somewhere right now, probably in the hospital. His eyes are still closed, and he can’t scream about his pain, wail about it in the most annoying way that he’s so good at. He can’t reach for someone’s hand, because this is starting to scare him. Why is the world still in darkness?

“Oikawa-san…Tooru, please hang on,” another voice breaks through Tooru’s muddled mind. Is that his baby crow? How sweet of him to even come. Maybe Tooru will tease him about finally calling him by his first name later on.

“It’s not looking good, he’s going-”

“Tooru-san! I’ll see you later, okay?!” Tooru hears the voice ebb away, as he’s taken somewhere far and he starts seizing.

Tooru didn’t think he would die with so many regrets.

 

*** 

 

Hajime was on his way to school, reciting the math formulas for the exam tomorrow, when his phone rang. 

“What is it Sh-… Hello?” The blaring sound of sirens in the background and the rustling made him stop in his steps. Someone bumps into him without an apology.

“Hello? Is this Oikawa-san’s associate?”

“I’m… I’m his friend. Who is this? Where is Oikawa?” More yelling in the background, and Hajime can hear the phone getting passed to someone, who struggles to hold it properly, and a stern voice answers him.

“Ah… Iwa-…chan? It seems Oikawa-san was hit by a careless speeding driver. We are taking him to the nearest hospital at-” 

“What?”

“Oikawa-san is hit by a car,” the person repeats tautly. “He’s unconscious and bleeding heavily, probably with dislocated bones as well. It doesn’t look very good. We are moving him to the nearest hospital right now in an ambulance. If you could alert his relatives or his guardians, it would be very much appreciated. We got your number from his last outgoing call.” Everything was spat out in a rush, and Hajime can barely comprehend anything. What was he saying?!

The words settle in and his blood seems to evaporate from under his skin.

“Alright. Text me the address of the hospital. Thank you.” He hangs up, and turns back against the crowd in the street. A few seconds later, his phone buzzes and he forwards the message to a certain person. Tooru’s parents… are abroad. They’ll be back tonight. He knows this because Tooru was just telling him how lonely he was, and that Hajime should have stayed over last night. So he went to the next best person, and rings up the number. He picks up on the second ring. Hajime doesn’t give him time to say a greeting.

“Tooru’s in an accident. He’s unconscious and bleeding and on his way to the hospital right now. Meet me at the address I texted you. Now.”

The boy doesn’t even answer him before hanging up. Hajime breaks into a run, his muscles not even daring to protest, and the crowd parting to give way to him.

  

***

 

When Hajime arrives, he calls out to Tooru. He slaps him lightly, and watches as more blood oozes out and dirtying his pristine uniform. Tooru always made sure he looks his best…

“Tooru! Tooru!” He shakes the limp body before him a little, as they turn to a corner and into another hallway that’s emptier. “Wake up, Tooru.”

Tobio is quiet on the other hand, his eyes are unmoving, fixed on the pale face of Oikawa Tooru, the corner of his lips drooling thick, crimson blood. He reaches out his hand and intertwines his fingers with the pale ones on the gurney. He squeezes it, but there’s no response, no profanity and yelling and teasing comeback from Tooru. Tobio’s lips are pressed into a thin line, his eyes clouded and intense. 

“Tooru!” Hajime raises his volume, making the nurses wheeling the gurney turn their head at him, looking very calm. That should put him at ease. The nurses know what they’re dealing with, right?

Yet he can’t shake off the fear gripping him, and whispering dark premonitions in his ear. It makes him frantic and he shakes Tooru’s body a little more violently this time. Tobio doesn’t move his hands.

“Oikawa-san,” Tobio mutters softly, gently, and sorrowfully. That’s not how you wake Tooru from his slumber, Hajime wanted to laugh at Tobio. Doesn’t he know that Shittykawa is an impossibly heavy sleeper?!

“Tooru! Hey Shittykawa! Don’t you dare die on me!” Hajime half-yells, his voice is still stable despite the tremor in his legs and knees. None. Not a single movement. He’s bleeding quite a lot, but it should be replaceable with blood transfusion. It’s not too bad, it’s not helpless, Hajime chants in his head.

“Oikawa-san…Tooru, please hang on,” Tobio chokes on his last word. Hajime can’t even bring himself to look. Maybe when all this is over, Tooru is going to laugh at all of them being overly dramatic, and gloat about how they were all worried to death.

“We’re going to try operating on him. You can’t enter this area. Please wait here.” The doctor turns to Hajime and Tobio. Hajime wants to tell the doctor to wait, but he knows time is running out. He’s not stupid. He can tell the number of nurses rushing about inside and their noiseless yet efficient work is because they’ve got a time limit.

“H-How-”

“We can’t tell for sure. For now… it doesn’t look good. We’ll do our best. Please trust us.”

“Please do.” With that, Hajime gives the doctor permission to pull Tooru away into the cold room behind the ominous looking doors and the flashing sign above it.

“Tooru-san! I’ll see you later, okay?!” Tobio calls out, just in time before the door closes and there’s no sound in the hallway and in Hajime’s head.

“Is he-”

“He’s going to be fine,” Hajime growls before Tobio finishes his sentence. He tries to believe in his own conviction.

 


End file.
